Bound By A Force Called Gravity
by aishiteru-ariel
Summary: What is left when the one you love and trust leaves you? Katsumi Kikumaru, a second year at Seigaku faces these this questions in life as she is caught in the mist of a bizarre love triangle with Kunimitsu Tezuka and Fuji Syusuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Fuji, Eiji or Tezuka, but I can proudly say that I own Katsumi.**

Chapter 1

Katsumi gripped Tezuka's hand as they neared her house. She glanced up at her boyfriend trying to read his face.

"Tezuka-kun?" her soft voice settled a gentle look upon Tezuka's face. "Tezuka-kun can we go out tomorrow as well?" He slightly tilted his head studying Katsumi's face. Her deep green eyes pleaded for an immediate answer, but Tezuka kept silent. She waited on the porch for his response. "Tezuka-kun, don't tease me," she pouted standing on her tip toes to level her face with his. Tezuka readjusted the bridge of his glasses on his nose.

"Seigaku is playing Hyoutei in less than a week," he announced slipping his hands into hers. "The team needs continue to practice and I need to be there."

"So no?"

Tezuka nodded. His hands glided to Katsumi's face caressing her soft skin filling Katsumi's heart with pure excitement. He leaned in – words escaping his mouth in a whisper. "Katsumi-chan I think discontinuing these dates will benefit us both…"

"Huh?" Katsumi pulled back in surprise, but Tezuka's grasp pulled her closer. Their lips collided in haste, though Katsumi's mind was too wrapped in Tezuka's words to find enough strength to break the kiss. _"Discontinuing the dates"_ Katsumi's faced frowned in a pout. _"Is he breaking up with me?" "Demo.. but why is he…"_

Tezuka parted from Katsumi to kiss her forehead. "Good night Katsumi-chan." Katsumi watched Tezuka's body fade from her view as her vision blurred with forming tears. She rubbed her eyes. He did break up with her, and so casually at that – he even kissed her.

"Katsumi?" Eiji's head peaked out the door. "I heard talking so I figured you were home. Fuji's staying the night since we have practice in the morning. How was your-" Eiji paused as he noticed his sister's tear stained eyes.

"?Daijoubu ka?" Eiji's face immediately flushed with concern. "Are you alright?" Katsumi's lower lip quavered at such a question. Did she look alright? Katsumi shook her head as she dashed into the house darting to her room.

"K-katsumi" Fuij and Eiji both chimed out, though their words were not reaching her. A loud slam sent shivers down both Fuji's and Eiji's spine. They stared at one another.

"Should I check on her?" Eiji questioned closing the door. His shoulders slumped as he sighed. "Everyone is sleep…" Fuji repositioned himself in his heap of covers on the couch.

"If you leave her alone she'll just cry," Fuji remarked "Make some tea then go to her." Eiji nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Fuji frowned as he removed himself from the covers. Katsumi's face was so sad – what did Tezuka do? Fuij moved quietly to the stairs, glancing back to make sure Eiji hadn't noticed his absence.

Fuji stood outside Katsumi's bedroom door; he could hear her sobbing relentlessly. He touched the doorknob, slowly turning it. Was he right to involve himself with Katsumi's and Tezuka's relationship? His mind flashed back to that day – that day in the subway when Tezuka asked Katsumi out. Tezuka was quite aware of Fuji's feelings for her, but why? Why? Fuji pushed away the flashback then opened the door. He was in love with Katsumi; he didn't want to see her in pain.

"Katsumi-chan…" she was laying on her bed, her face confined to her pillow. "Katsumi-chan?" he slightly hesitated then gently rubbed her back. Her sobs burst out into louder cries which caused Fuji to jerk away. He frowned – there was no way he could reach her at this state.

"G-go. Go away," Katsumi instructed, though her voice carried no firmness at all. She gripped tighter to her pillow. The only thing running through her mind was Tezuka. Those deep gray eyes?, his soft touch. Katsumi cringed at just the thought. _I thought… I thought he loved me._

Though Fuji would not give up – his love for Katsumi was something that even he barely understood. "Katsumi-chan…" he tried again touching Katsumi's small hand. His gentle touch caused her to peer up. Her green eyes pleaded in pure pain. Fuij wiped a single tear with his index finger. "If you cry so much, your face will be all puffy," Fuji exaggerated puffing up his cheeks. A faint smile curled at Katsumi's lips; her eyes blinked spilling more tears.

"F-fuji-san..." Katsumi's voice chocked on her tears. Fuji smiled welcoming Katsumi into his arms. He stroked her back, soothing her tears. Katsumi clung tightly to Fuji's shirt feeling for his body warmth. _I hear his heart beat. _A shiver slid down Katsumi's spine as she let out a sigh. She closed her eyes concentrating on the beat set forth by Fuji's heart. _It's very soothing._

**Ba-dum ~ Ba-dum...**

It was like a trance, a bewitching sound that captured Katsumi immediately; her breathing slowed to its more natural pace. A smile adorned Fuji's lips as he stroked her red hair. She was so close, temptation filled his heart – so close, they could easily brush lips. Fuji pushed the thought away – his love was too pure to take advantage of Katsumi. She clung tighter to Fuji wrapping her arms around his waist; his heart beat keeping her in a trance.

**Ba-dum ~ Ba **

- a slight pause, then -

**Dum...**

_Did his heart... his heart…_

Fuji cheeks flushed red as he rubbed the lower tip of nose feeling quite embarrassed. Katsumi lay limp in his arms – he stroked her hair once again then clung tightly to her, a fresh scent of sakura filled his nose. He was quite grateful she fell asleep. He closed his eyes hugging Katsumi. He loved her so much – he was quite good at hiding his feelings physically, but his heart – his heart had skipped a beat. _If Katsumi had been awake – she would have… would have…_ Fuji blushed harder.

"Katsumi," Eiji noticed her crying had stopped and approached the door with a tea tray. "F-fuji!?" he jolted back in surprise. Fuji looked at Eiji and smiled.

"I said if you left her alone, she'd just cry."

"And you also told me to make her tea," Eiji sighed entering the room. He glanced at his sleeping sister then at Fuji. "Now I made all this for nothing."

"Not necessarily." Fuji laid Katsumi onto her covers. "I'll take that off your hands." Eiji's head tilted in question.

"Weren't you just holding my sister?"

**Author's Note:**

I really hoped you enjoyed this. Please review, I will take your criticism. I was thinking to write a second part, please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Fuji, Eiji or Tezuka, but I can proudly say that I own Katsumi.**

Chapter 2

His echoing words nagged the back of Katsumi's mind. Her brow wrinkled in frustration. _Seigaku is playing Hyoutei in less than a week…Katsumi-chan, I think discontinuing these dates will benefit us both. _Her lip quivered into a pout. No matter how many times she tried to shove that thought to the back of her mind, Tezuka's voice continued to resonate.

"Katsumi-chan…?" A nearby peer noticed Katsumi's unsettled demeanor. She whispered again, poking Katsumi's arm. "Katsumi-chan, daijoubu ka?"

"TEZUKA YOU IDIOT!"

Katsumi's untimely outburst startled herself and the classroom. "KIKUMARU-SAN!" Sensei whisked around.

"…eh.." O/O "Gomen nasai!" Her cheeks burned red as she stood quickly bowing. An awkward silence engulfed the room before several whispers were exchanged. _;

"That's enough!" The teacher slammed down his notebook regaining order. "Katsumi Kikumaru, I will see you before lunch."

A large sigh escaped Katsumi as she fiddled with the contents in her bento box. _Doushite? Why am I so upset?_ She shook her head in disbelief, blinking back tears. Doushite _Tezuka-kun…_

"Nya, nyaaa Katsumi-chan! Eat your lunch!" Katsumi glanced up into the scolding eyes of her best friend. Her bottom lip quavered as she hesitated to speak. "And don't give me any of that 'but Tezuka-kun' crap either~" Shino bellowed.

"Demo, Shino!" Katsumi's voice broke into a small cry. Staring down at her comrade, Shino shook her head. Was it disbelief or disappointment that rustled through her veins? No matter how many times she played out the scenario, she was still confused. It was Katsumi, that same Katsumi that sat just below her, who so struggled to confess her love. But why, and yet how did these strange set of events occur? Yes it was odd. She watched day in and day out, Katsumi struggle with that repressed love. But why Tezuka? Shino's brow wrinkled in confusion. _I thought..I thought you…loved Fuji? _Shino slid her hand along Katsumi's delicate skin; her gesture slightly startling Katsumi.

"Shi-Shino-sempai!" Katsumi rubbed her eyes attempting to subside her tears. Shino's brow deepened in further confusion flashed in her eyes.

"Katsumi-chan, tell me. Why Tezuka-kun?"

‒ **A few months ago ‒**

The ringing of the railroad tracks echoed through the crowded station. "Be sure to hurry back!" Katsumi yelled calling after Fuji, "Our train will be here soon!" A smile adorned his lips.

"I'm only getting a paper and of course your favorite snack," he responded with a wave. Katsumi watched as his figure disappeared within the crowd; a feeling of glee yet confusion welled inside her. She always thought of Fuji as more than a friend, but what did he think of her? He was nice to everyone. That tender smile and the gentle expression was not reserved for only her, but he showed everyone. A slight pout quivered at Katsumi's bottom lip. _I could simply tell him how I feel_…no she quickly pushed the thought away. What made her so special that Fuji would like her in return? After all they only met through her brother. Sensing the eerie mood glooming over Katsumi, Tezuka reached over grabbing her hand.

"What is bothering you Katsumi-chan?" Wrapped in her internal conflict she almost entirely forgot about Tezuka's presence. She looked up. Her green orbs appeared to be blurred with confusion.

"Tezuka…" she paused looking away as she felt almost embarrassed by the words that followed. "Do you think Fuji would like me?" Tezuka knew the answer, but what fun would it be to give the answer she sought?

"Why don't you ask him?" A silence enveloped them both.

"I- I can't," she bellowed, tears welling up in her eyes. Tezuka embraced her second hand pulling her close; his chin rested on the top of her fluffy red hair.

"Katsumi-chan…" Tezuka's smooth voice reflected his cool demeanor. His warm lips trailed down her forehead planting a kiss on her nose. "Would you by _my _girlfriend?"

"Eh…?" The sudden question startled Katsumi as she drew back. "Nani..? _Yours_?" A new feeling whelmed inside her. _Tezuka-kun..asked me out..?But Fuji-san…_

His stoic expression remained unchanged though he could sense confusion yet an anxious feeling he had arose within her. Katsumi's head hung low. _Be Tezuka-kun's..?If Fuji-san felt the same way…maybe he would ask me out..does that mean he doesn't…?_

Several thoughts swirled inside her head. Such an important decision she was about to make and without fully thinking it through.

There was a slight pause of hesitation as Katsumi's lips parted, "I guess…" Tezuka could tell that there wasn't much confidence in her answer, but he had all that he wanted.

"I guess that makes you mine now Katsumi-chan," a small smile adorned his lips as he kissed her forehead. He was not only fully aware of Fuji's hidden feelings, but also and his returning presence right after Katsumi's reply.

**Author's Note**:

LOL. It took me some years to finally add a chapter. Haha College is quite demanding and I'm trying my hardest to keep writing.. Thank you for reading, please leave reviews, as always I love your input.


End file.
